The Frozen Cherry Blossom Petals
by IchiRuki DarkTigrex-Slayerz
Summary: Kegelisahan dapat merubah hati siapa saja, termasuk Byakuya Kuchiki yang dingin. Ia sering bermimpi buruk tentang adiknya, Rukia Kuchiki. Mimpi tetaplah mimpi , namun bagaimana jika mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan? Twoshots. ByaHisa & Byaruki, slight IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

**The Frozen Cherry Blossom Petals**

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo, Cuma minjem latar, ide, ma character doang.

Halo fanficers yang terhormat, ketemu lagi ma DarkTigrex di fanfic yang kedua, romance pertama! Gara-gara DarkTigrex ga jago bikin cerita romance, maaf berjuta-juta maaf kalo ceritanya ga romantis, pilihan kata ancur, aneh, abal-abal, ngayal, d.l.l.!

**XXXXX**

_Kita tak boleh menangis_

_Kekalahan raga kita terhadap hati_

_Itu adalah bukti_

_Kalau kita tak dapat mengendalikan hati_

_*Byakuya Kuchiki-Bleach Vol. 7*_

**XXXXX**

Rukia tersudutkan dengan salah satu arrancar. Byakuya bertarung menghadapi arrancar yang paling besar, sedangkan Ichigo dihalau oleh 2 arrancar lain. Sang Arrancar bersiap untuk menembakkan Cero mautnya. Rukia hanya terpaku di tempatnya, terengah-engah. Dia sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk menghindar. Byakuya berpaling kepada Rukia, ingin menolongnya menjauh dari Cero maut itu. Tapi, tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun, seolah-olah tubuhnya lumpuh, seakan ada lem di kakinya. _ Tidak, jangan sekarang, kumohon…._

"Byakuya…Nii…-sama…" kata Rukia lirih.

Cero merah-kehitaman itu pun menghantam tubuh Rukia yang lemah.

"RUKIAAA!"

"Haahh!" Byakuya terlonjak kaget dari tidurnya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahinya. "Itu cuma mimpi,…haahh…ya, cuma mimpi…," gumamnya sambil mengusap peluh di dahinya. Dia mencoba untuk menangkan dirinya untuk sesaat. Akihr-akhir ini dia sering bermimpi buruk tentang Rukia, dan sekonyong-konyongnya dia takut kalau mimpinya itu menjadi kenyataan. Dia semakin khawatir tentang Rukia, apalagi berapa hari lagi dia akan pergi ke dunia nyata untuk misi. _Itu hanya mimpi, tenanglah, itu hanya mimpi,_ Byakuya berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. _Tapi, entah kenapa, terasa begitu nyata…._

Byakuya memandang sekelilingnya dengan linglung. Burung –burung berkicau dengan riang, menyambut pagi hari. Hari sudah menjelang pagi. Byakuya langsung bangkit dari futonnya. "Aku harus bergegas kalau tak ingin terlambat." Dengan segera dia mencuci mukanya, memasangkan kenseikan di rambutnya dengan hati-hati, lalu dia bersiap-siap dengan terburu-buru.

**XXXXX**

Merupakan keajaiban dunia ke-8 jika melihat Renji keluyuran di barak Divisi 6 pagi-pagi, dan itulah yang terjadi sekarang. Renji terkena insomnia yang parah sehingga dia terbangun jam 4 pagi, dan tak bisa tidur lagi. Daripada bengong ga jelas di rumah, Renji memutuskan ke barak untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang kemarin ditunggaknya, sekaligus menyicil tugas untuk hari ini. Setelah 3 jam, akhirnya Renji memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di taman. "Wah, ternyata pemandangan disini pagi-pagi keren juga nya..," gumamnya terkagum-kagum. Renji tak pernah melihat pemandangan disini pagi-pagi karena dia biasanya datang telat.

Renji melihat Byakuya berjalan menuju ke barak dari kejauhan. Pemandangan yang tak biasa, karena Byakuya datang telat. Bukan datang telat menurut jadwal biasa, tapi menurut kebiasaannya. Byakuya selalu datang jam 7 kurang, tapi hari ini dia datang telat. Tentu saja Renji penasaran dengan kaptennya yang dingin dan disiplin itu datang telat. Tiba-tiba, dia melihat Byakuya sudah berada di depannya. _Buset dah, jalannya ni orang cepet amat, _pikir Renji.

"Selamat pagi, Kapten Kuchiki!" sapa Renji.

"Selamat pagi, Abarai," jawabnya tanpa menoleh ke Renji.

Seketika, Renji merasa ada yang aneh dengan kaptennya. Dari suaranya, dia terdengar murung. Renji semakin bingung dengan Byakuya. Kaptennya, Byakuya Kuchiki, shinigami yang terkenal karena sifatnya yang sangat dingin, sekarang sedang murung. Keadaan yang sangat tidak biasa. Dia tahu, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepada kaptennya.

Hari sudah sore, langit semakin gelap. Renji meregangkan tubuhnya dan jari-jarinya. Tugasnya yang menumpuk sukses besar membuat tangan dan seluruh jarinya kram. Renji ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk melemaskan tubuhnya. "Kapten, boleh saya pergi sebentar?" Renji meminta ijin sebelum ia membuka pintu. Byakuya hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman tanpa menoleh kepadanya. Renji diam saja melihat reaksi kaptennya, lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setelah berjalan-jalan untuk beberapa saat, ia kembali ke kantor kapten untuk membereskan barangnya. Ia melihat kantor kapten menjadi hening sekali. Kelihatannya Byakuya belum pulang. _Aneh sekali, Kapten Byakuya biasanya sudah pulang. Ada apa ya? _Dengan rasa penasaran yang amat sangat, Renji berjalan ke kantor kapten, lalu mengetuk pintunya dengan hati-hati.

"Kapten Kuchiki, anda masih di dalam?"

Hening, tak ada jawaban

Renji mengetuk pintunya lagi. "Kapten, anda masih di dalam?"

Tak ada jawaban lagi. Terdorong oleh rasa kesal dan penasarannya, Renji membuka pintunya pelan-pelan. Di dalamnya terlihat ruang yang bersih rapi dengan buku-buku berjejeran rapi di rak, dan bertumpuk kertas tugas di meja kerjanya. Pemandangan lain di meja kerja itulah yang membuat Renji terdiam tanpa kata. Dia melihat Byakuya tertidur di meja kerjanya. Terlihat kertas berserakan di sekitar wajahnya. Renji diam mematung memandangi kaptennya tertidur. Wajah putih bersihnya terkulai di meja kerjanya, desahan lembut terdengar setiap kali ia menghembuskan napas. Wjah Renji bersemu merah seiring dia melihat wajah kaptennya terlelap. _Wajah Kapten Byakuya ketika tertidur, ternyata..._

...

"HWAAAA!" Renji berteriak sambil meninju pipi kanannya dengan keras. "Renji, sadarlah! Sadarlah kamu itu seorang cowok! Cowok baek-baek dan normal! GYAAAAA!"

Kehebohan Renji berhasil membangunkan Byakuya dari tidurnya. Dia menggosok matanya pelan dan membereskan kertas yang berserakan di mejanya. Renji jadi salah tingkah karena tidak sengaja membangunkan Byakuya. "Ah, saya minta maaf karena mengganggu tidur kapten," katanya lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa, Abarai."

"Ini sudah hampir malam. Mau saya tunggui di luar?" tawar Renji.

"Tidak perlu. Aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan disini. Kau pulang saja duluan," jawabnya dingin.

Renji sudah yakin kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan kaptennya. Dia harus tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Byakuya. Renji memutuskan untuk menanyai Rukia mengenai sikap aneh kaptennya besok.

**XXXXX**

"Hah? Perilaku aneh?" tanya Rukia. Dia dan Renji sedang duduk di sudut taman Divisi 13 sambil ngobrol tentang perilaku aneh Byakuya. "Hmm, kalo aneh sih, aku ga tau. Tapi, yang pasti aku jarang melihat Nii-sama akhir-akhir ini. Nii-sama kelihatannya ingin menyendiri dulu, sepertinya sedang tidak ingin diganggu," sambungnya.

"Yaahh, aneh aja kalo Kapten Byakuya murung. Lalu, kamu tau ga apa yang aku liat di kantor kemaren?"

"Hah, mana tahu! Masuk ke kantornya aja belum pernah!"

"Waktu itu, aku lihat Kapten Byakuya, ketiduran di mejanya! Pemandangan yang luar biasa kan, dari seorang Kapten Byakuya Kuchiki, orang super dingin dan disiplin itu!"

"APAAA? NII-SAMA KETIDURAN! AKU GA SALAH DENGER KAN? WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa Rukia yang keras dan heboh itu membuat seluruh mata tertuju padamu,eh salah, pada mereka*emang Miss Indonesia?*. "Sumpah, harusnya kamu ajak aku juga waktu itu! GYAHAHAHAHA!"

"Woi, pelanan dikit napa ketawanya? Orang lain pada ngeliatin kita tau!" seru Renji sambil membekap mulut Rukia. "Aku ini serius, sebetulnya ada apa sih dengannya?"

"Nah, kalo menurutku sebaiknya Nii-sama dibiarkan dibiarkan begitu saja dulu," jawabnya sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa." Kamu tahu kan, kalu Nii-sama itu orang yang sulit ditebak. Paling-paling, satu-dua hari bakal balik normal."

"Ehehehe, bener juga ya. Paling-paling aku saja yang terlalu khawatir..."

"Hmm? Kamu khawatir sama Nii-sama? Sebetulnya ada apa Renji, hayoo..." Rukia udah masuk otak mesum mode on.

"Hoi, pikiranmu tu dijaga ya! Aku khawatir karna dia itu kaptenku tau! Udah ah, mau siang, aku balik ke barak dulu ya!" Renji berlalu menuju barak Divisi 6. Samar-samar pipi Renji bersemu merah. Rukia hanya bisa cengar-cengir melihatnya.

Tapi, kata-kata Renji membuatnya kepikiran, Memang, Byakuya terlihat sedikit murung belakangan ini. Memang da sesuatu yang tak beres dengan kakaknya. "Tapi, Nii-sama memang bisanya aneh begitu kan? Beberapa hari lagi, dia pasti balik normal lagi." Lalu Rukia beranjak dari tempatnya dan kembali ke baraknya.

Waktu terus berjalan, tak terasa hari sudah sore . Rukia memutuskan untuk pulang ke Kuchiki mansion. Sebetulnya, dia lebih senang di asrama tentara daripada rumahnya, tapi perkataan Renji membuatnya ingin pulang dan mengamati keadaan Byakuya. "Semoga tak terjadi hal yang serius," desahnya.

Rukia sudah sampai di Kuchiki mansion. Kediaman salah satu dari 4 Keluarga Bangsawan itu indah sebenarnya. Di dalamnya terdapat taman-taman megah dengan bunga sakura yang indah. Namun, selalu ada kesan dingin di dalamnya. Rukia berjalan menuju kamarnya di bawah sinar bulan purnama yang indah, namun terasa dingin. Sesampainya di kamar, dia meletakkan Sode no Shirayuki-nya, mengganti shihakusounya dengan yukata yang sederhana. Dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar sambil mencari kakaknya itu.

**XXXXX**

Byakuya sedang berdiri di depan altar para mendiang keluarganya. Dia berjalan menuju altar, mengambil sebuah foto yang familiar dengannya. Foto mendiang istrinya. "Hisana...," desahnya, "maafkan aku jika aku mengecewakanmu karena tak mampu menjaga Rukia dengan baik." Setelah menyampaikan keluh kesahnya, dia meletakkan foto istrinya kembali ke altar. Entah kenapa, dia merasa aneh sekali malam ini. Gelisah, sedih, marah, bercampur jadi satu perasaan yang tak karuan, bagai api yang membakar jiwa. Byakuya merasa perlu menenangkan dirinya sejenak, berjalan- jalan di bawah sinar keperakan rembulan. Walaupun begitu, perasaannya tetap tak karuan. Ia serasa ingin menghancurkan, membakar dan merobek segalanya yang berada di sekitarnya. _Aku tak bisa begini terus, _batinnya. _Aku harus menemui Rukia..._

Byakuya menemukan Rukia di depan kamarnya. Pada saat itu juga, dia merasakan perasaan membara dalam dirinya. Nafsu dalam dirinya sudah mengamuk, sudah hampir melewati batas yang dapat ditahannya. Penglihatannya mulai mengabur, pikirannya sudah tak jernih lagi. Dia berjalan mendekati Rukia dengan langkah sedikit sempoyongan. "Rukia...," panggilnya lemah.

Melihat Byakuya dengan keadaan seperti itu, Rukia jelas kaget setengah mati. Dia datang menghampiri kakaknya. "Nii-sama! Nii-sama tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas. Kemudian Rukia memapah badan kakaknya yang mulai roboh, membawanya ke kamar tidurnya.

Sesampainya di kamar Byakuya, Rukia langsung merebahkan kakaknya ke futon dan menyelimutinya. Rukia tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Byakuya. Dia tak mungkin ketiduran di kantornya, atau roboh tepat di hadapannya. "Nii-sama, sebetulnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" dia bertanya dengan suara pelan. Yang dia dapat hanyalah hembusan napas terengah-engah Byakuya yang terbaring lemah. Rukia hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan duduk menunggu di sebelah kakaknya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Byakuya akhirnya membuka matanya, mendapati Rukia berada di sisinya. "Nii-sama baik-baik saja?" tanya Rukia dengan perasaan lega karena dia sudah sadar. Byakuya tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatapnya untuk sesaat. Tapi, bukan Rukia yang ada di matanya. "Hisana...," gumamnya tak jelas. Pada saat itu juga, emosi dan nafsunya tiba-tiba meledak, tak dapat ditahannya lagi. Dia bangkit dari futonnya, mendorong Rukia dengan keras.

"Nii...-sama! A...ada apa sebenarnya?" dia bertanya dengan bingung dan panik.

Byakuya tak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap Rukia dengan pandangan penuh nafsu. Napasnya memburu. Keringatnya nercucuran dari tubuhnya yang bergetar dengan hebat. Dia menindih tubuh Rukia, menekan bahunya ke lantai. "Aku...sudah...tak tahan...lagi..."

Rukia tak bisa melawan. Yang dia bisa lakukan sekarang adalah memejamkan matanya, menunggu dengan pasrah apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya.

Satu detik sudah terlewati

Dua detik.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dia membuka sebelah matanya dengan takut-takut. Yang dia lihat adalah Byakuya terdiam. Dia dapat merasakan keringat kakaknya jatuh mengenai tubuhnya. Tangan Byakuya gemetar seiring dia memegang bahu Rukia. "Aku...tak bisa melakukannya..." Byakuya berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya seketika.

Rukia langsung bereaksi mengikuti kakaknya. Tapi, ketika sudah berada di luar kamar, dia tidak melihat Byakuya dimanapun. "Sial...Nii-sama pasti pergi menggunakan shunpo," gerutunya. Kalau Byakuya sudah menggunakan shunpo, Rukia pasti kesulitan mengikuti kakaknya. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya dia menemukan Byakuya. Ternyata dia sedang duduk di salah satu taman. Rukia tak pernah melihatnya termenung seperti itu. Dia memutuskan untuk mengamati kakaknya dari jauh.

Byakuya duduk terdiam. Pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu. Masa-masa dimana ia masih bersama Hisana. Taman dimana ia berada sekarang, sebenarnya adalah tempat favorit istrinya. Dulu, mereka senang sekali memandangi indahnya bulan purnama disini. Namun, sejak kematian Hisana, Byakuya tak pernah ke taman itu lagi. Baginya, itu hanya membangkitkan kenangan menyakitkan di hatinya. Ia hanya menatap bulan sambil mendesah."Hisana..."

Rukia menahan napasnya ketika melihat apa yang terjadi kemudian. Dia bahkan hampir tak bisa mempercayai kedua matanya sendiri. Ini adalah pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia melihat Byakuya,...menangis...

"Hisana…ada apa denganku? Mengapa aku tiba-tiba merasa tak sanggup melindungi Rukia?" ratapnya dalam isak tangisnya. Dia sudah tak bisa membendung kesedihannya yang sudah berlarut-larut. Egonya sudah tak kuat menahan hatinya yang memberontak. Kelopak-kelopak sakura berguguran tertiup angin, sinar keperakan bulan purnama menjadikan malam itu semakin indah. Namun, bagi Byakuya, itu adalah pemandangan yang menyesakkan dada dan menyayat hati. Dia tetap menangis di tengah angin malam yang menusuk tulang. "Hisana….apakah aku…sanggup bertahan tanpamu?" raungnya dalam tangis. Sekarang, yang ingin dia lakukan adalah menangis meraung-raung di bawah rembulan yang dingin….

Rukia tak ingin mengganggunya. Ia tahu sekarang Byakuya sangat sedih. Tidak, ia tahu kalau kakaknya selalu menahan kesedihannya dari dulu. Yang dia bisa lakukan sekarang hanyalah terpaku di tempatnya.

**XXXXX**

Nah, gimana fanficnya, readers yang terhormat? Ga ada unsure romantis sama sekali ya? Gomen, ini pertama kalinya DarkTigrex buat fanfic romance, jadi maklum lah kalo yang ini rada ancur. Kalo kata-katanya juga ga puitis, itu juga gara-gara kosakata DarkTigrex yang sedikit yang dan payah!

Kalo menurut DarkTigrex, Byakuyanya disini kok jadi rada cengeng ma OOC sih? Aduh, bingung banget biar Byakuya ga keliatan OOC disini. Sebetulnya fanfic ini rencananya mau DarkTigrex buat jadi oneshot, tapi naujubilah, kata-katanya ternyata lebih dari 3000! Makanya DarkTigrex buat jadi twoshots, sekalian ngeliat review readers. Ngomong-ngomong soal Review, tolong kritik dan sarannya ya*malah dianjurkan lho!*! Still, NO FLAME ALLOWED!*mata siap-siap nangis Bombay kalo ada flame*


	2. Chapter 2

**The Frozen Cherry Blossom Petals**

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo, Cuma minjem latar, ide, ma character doang.

Yoo! Ini dia chapter 2 yang anda tunggu-tunggu!*plaak!* Hehehe, setelah ngeliat respons positif dari para pembaca, DarkTigrex seneng banget ama fanfic gaje bin ancur satu ini! Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir, fanfic ini rada angst juga ya?:-/ Ah, biarin aja! Silakan menikmati hidangan*buaak!* maksudnya, fanfic ini!

**XXXXX**

Pagi hari sudah datang, Rukia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk misinya di dunia nyata. Namun, pikirannya tak bisa lepas dari apa yang terjadi semalam. Ia masih ingat semuanya, mulai dari Byakuya menindih tubuhnya hingga ia melihat kakaknya yang dingin itu, menangis. Entah kenapa, ia merasa kakaknya yang dingin bagaikan es itu sekarang menjadi, rapuh…..

"Tidak, Nii-sama bukan orang seperti itu," ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. "Nii-sama itu kuat, aku yakin Nii-sama dapat menyelesaikannya…"

Rukia pergi menuju tempat dimana Senkaimon dibuka. Dari kejauhan, ia dapat melihat Kapten Ukitake menunggu disana. Kapten Ukitake memang biasanya melepasnya sebelum ia berangkat untuk misinya. Lalu, ia melihat seseorang lagi yang menunggunya disana, yang membuat langkahnya terhenti sejenak. Orang itu, tak lain adalah Byakuya. Ia tak pernah mengucapkan sepatah katapun kepada Rukia sebelum dia berangkat untuk misinya, apalagi datang untuk melepasnya. Terdengar sayup-sayup suara Kapten Ukitake dari sana. "Hoi Rukia! Jangan bengong terus!" Panggilan Kapten Ukitake membuat lamunannya buyar dan ia pun langsung berlari menuju Senkaimon.

Ssampainya di sana, Kapten Ukitake menepuk Bahu Rukia seraya berkata, "Semoga berhasil dan hati-hatilah disana, oke?"

"Baik, Kapten," jawabnya singkat.

Lalu, Rukia berpaling menghadap Byakuya. Dia membalasnya dengan tatapan dinginnya. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Rukia," dia berkata dengan suara dinginnya yang biasa.

"Baik, Nii-sama."

Rukia menatap mata kakaknya lekat-lekat. Walaupun ia berusaha menutupinya dengan sikap dan suaranya yang dingin, Rukia tahu perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Jauh didalam mata abu-abunya yang dingin, tergambar jelas kesedihan dan kegelisahannya. Hal itu membuatnya enggan untuk pergi. _Tapi, aku tetap harus pergi,_ batinnya, _atau Nii-sama akan lebih sedih…._

Rukia memantapkan langkahnya menuju Senkaimon. Dia menoleh ke belakang untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia melihat Byakuya sudah memalingkan wajahnya darinya. Rukia hanya bisa mendesah pelan sebelum melangkah menuju Senkaimon.

Kapten Ukitake mendesah setelah kepergian Rukia. "Yah, semoga dia baik-baik saja." Dia mulai beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu. "Yo, Kuchiki! Tumben sekali kau datang untuk melepas Rukia!" sapanya ceria.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, senpai," jawabnya dingin.

Kapten Ukitake merasa ada yang janggal dibalik jawaban dinginnya. "Hei, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Senpai tak perlu khawatir."

Hanya dengan mendengarjawabannya saja, kapten yang termasuk paling senior itu tahu kalau Byakuya sedang murung. "Aneh, dia kelihatannya murung. Ada apa ya?" gumamnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Lalu, dia hanya mengangkat bahu sambil menggumam, "Tapi, dia memang biasanya aneh, kan? Beberapa hari lagi, dia pasti kembali normal." Dia beranjak dari tempatnya dan kembali ke Divisi 13.

**XXXXX**

Sesampainya di dunia nyata, Rukia langsung mengambil gigainya di toko Urahara, lalu belari ke rumah Ichigo, menembus kegelapan malam…

Di kamar Ichigo, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut oranye jabrik meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal karena sudah duduk selama 2 jam tanpa merubah posisi. "Najis dah! PR-nya banyak banget!" Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, melemaskan tubuhnya. Seekor boneka singa melompat ke atas tubuh Ichigo."Hah, begitu saja kau sudah down! Payah kau, Ichigo!" ejeknya. Ichigo yang kesal dengan ocehan Kon, mengambilnya dengan kasar dan melemparnya, hingga boneka busa itu menabrak lemari pintu Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara ketukan dari jendela kamar Ichigo. "Aaarrgh…sekarang apa lagi?" gerutunya sambil membuka tirai jendelanya. Mulut Ichigo menganga lebar melihat apa yang ada di luar jendelanya.

"Yo, Ichigo!" sapa Rukia dari balik jendela.

"Rukia! Ngapain kamu disitu? Alah, ga penting alasannya, ayo cepetan masuk!" cerocos Ichigo sambil membuka jendelanya.

"Hei, ada urusan apa kamu kesini?"

"Hei hei, jangan ngomong begitu ke teman yang-"

"NEE-SAN~!" Kon melompat dengan riang ke Rukia untuk menyambutnya. Sayang, sambutan hangatnya dibalas dengan tendangan kaki Rukia yang panas tepat di wajahnya. "UBH-!" Akhirnya, boneka singa yang malang itu menabrak pintu lemari Ichigo, lagi.

"Woi, Rukia, ada apa kamu ke sini?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Aku ada misi di dunia nyata, lalu aku kesini untuk numpang di lemarimu sampai misiku selesai" jelas Rukia singkat, padat, tapi ga jelas.

"Jadi, kamu kesini Cuma buat numpang tidur?"

"Lah, kenapa? Ga Boleh ya?"

"Emm…sebetulnya ga apa-apa sih," jawab Ichigo sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Jadi, boleh kan Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia penuh harap, sambil siap-siap nangis bombay.

"Oke, oke! Kamu boleh numpang disini CUMA sampai misimu selesai!" jawab Ichigo yang mulai bete, makin bete melihat akting Rukia itu.

"Hee~, makasih ya Ichigo!" balas Rukia sambil cengengesan ga jelas.

"Bah…"

Rukia hanya tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Ichigo, membuatnya kembali ceria. Namun, kekhawatirannya terhadap Byakuya belum hilang. Ia merasa perlu membaginya dengan seseorang, dan menurutnya Ichigo adalah orang yang tepat.

Ekspresi Rukia mulai menjadi serius. "Ichigo, aku ingin bercerita sesuatu kepadamu," ujarnya dalam.

"Haaah? Mau cerita apa? Tentang gambar Chappymu yang aneh bin ajaib dan jelek tak terkira itu?" balas Ichigo ogah-ogahan.

"BUKAN ITU, BODOH! DAN JANGAN BILANG CHAPPY JELEK!"

"Iya deh, aku minta maaf! Nah, sekarang kamu mau cerita apa?"

"Ini tentang Nii-sama…"

Ichigo mulai tertarik dengan apa yang akan Rukia bicarakan. "Hmmm? Memang ada apa dengan si Byakuya?"

"Entahlah, tapi Nii-sama kelihatan murung akhir-akhir ini…"

"Wah, Byakuya sedang murung? Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengannya, kan?"

"Ya…dan kelihatannya itu karena Nii-sama terlalu mengkhawatirkanku."

Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. "Nah, apalagi itu. Yang kutahu sekarang sikapnya ke kamu melunak sejak saat itu kan?"

"Ya, kamu benar…" Rukia hanya bisa mendesah. Memang sejak saat itu, entah kenapa Byakuya mulai melunak. Sejak hari dimana ia diselamatkan dari eksekusi matinya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menatap Ichigo. "Ichigo….aku akan menceritakan sesuatu yang penting padamu. Bahkan Renji tak kuberitahu. Kau berjanji akan menjaganya?"

Ichigo menatap Rukia sesaat. Ia dapat melihat keseriusan di mata violetnya. Akhirnya, dia menjawab asal-asalan, "Okelah, aku janji. Nah, sekarang apa yang akan kamu ceritakan?"

Rukia mengambil napas, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "kemarin malam , aku melihat Nii-sama….menangis…."

"APAAA!" Ichigo membelalakkan matanya. "SI BYAKUYA, NANGIS! WAHAHAHAHA!"

"JANGAN NGETAWAIN NII-SAMA, BODOH!" teriaknya sambil menendang kepala Ichigo. Tawanya pun langsung berhenti. "Ini serius Ichigo. Sebetulnya, ada apa dengan Nii-sama?"

Ichigo memegang perut dan kepalanya yang sakit. "nah, menurutku sebaiknya si Byaku-"

"HOLLOW!HOLLOW!" Izin agen Ichigo berbunyi dengan berisik. "Gaaah, kenapa sekarang?" geramnya sambil menyambar izin agennya dengan malas. Ichigo berubah menjadi shinigami, meninggalkan tubuhnya tak bernyawa. Rukia yang sudah menjadi sosok shinigami, melemparkan pil berisi Kon kepadanya.

"Tolong jangan macam-macam ya Kon," gumamnya sambil memasukkan pil itu ke tubuhnya.

"Hei, jangan mengacau nanti, Kon!" Ancamnya ke Kon.

"GAK! AKU BAKAL-"

"KOOONN!"

"Baik, baik!" sahut Kon di tubuh Ichigo.

Ichigo Cuma bisa cemberut mendengar jawabannya. Lalu, dia dan Rukia melompat dari jendela, melesat melewati gedung-gedung dan rumah-rumah.

"Hei Rukia, dimana lokasi hollownya?" Tanya Ichigo sembari melompati gedung demi gedung.

Rukia memperhatikan radar ponselnya sejenak. "Mereka berada di sekitar kompleks perkantoran. Jumlah mereka cukup banyak." Lalu, dia memperhatikan sesuatu yang aneh di radarnya. "Hati-hati Ichigo, terdapat reiatsu besar di sana. Kemungkinan ada 1-2 Arrancar."

"Arrancar? Jangan ngawur kamu!"

Hoi, aku bilang mungkin, kan? Bisa aja ga ada sama sekali!"

"Cih, benar juga…." cibirnya kesal. Dari kejauhan, terlihat beberapa hollow di salah satu atap gedung. "Disana kalian rupanya!" Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Ichigo langsung mengayunkan Zangetsu-nya. "GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Ga tanggung-tanggung, reiatsu berbentuk bulan kebiruan langsung membelah 2 hollow sekaligus.

Karena serangan Ichigo, perhatian para hollow itu tertuju pada mereka. Terlihat 3 hollow mulai menyerang Rukia. _"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki." _Zanpakutounya berubah menjadi putih bersih dengan pita putih panjang di ujungnya. "Tarian berikutnya, Hakuren." Lalu muncullah ombak es besar dari Sode no Shirayuki, membekukan 3 hollow itu sekaligus. Kemudian, es itu hancur beserta hollow yang membeku di dalamnya.

Ichigo menerjang maju dan menebas seekor hollow tepat di kepalanya. Tiba-tiba, seekor hollow datang menyerang dari belakangnya. "GRAA…!" Untung Ichigo masih sempat bereaksi. Dia berbalik menendang hollow itu dan mengayunkan Zangetsunya. "Sial! Hollownya muncul terus seakan ga ada abisnya!" geram Ichigo. Sayang geramannya membuatnya lengah. Tiba-tiba muncul hollow di belakangnya. Dia tak sempat bereaksi. "Ugh.."

"Hadou ke-4, Byakurai!" Sebuah kilatan putih menembus hollow itu dan mengalahkannya. "Fokus pada musuh, Ichigo!" Rukia memperingatkan Ichigo yang masih misuh-misuh sendiri. Seekor hollow datang menyerang dari sisi kanannya, yang diambut oleh sabetan Sode no Shirayukinya. Tak disangka, muncul hollow yang menyerangnya dari belakang. Rukia langsung menangkisnya dengan cepat, lalu menyiapkan serangan balik. "Hadou ke-31, Sakkahou!" Dentuman api merah membakar habis hollow itu. _Ichigo benar! Hollownya muncul terus!_

Ichigo yang sudah jengkel berteriak, "AAAAARRRGGGHH! Aku sudah ga tahan lagi!" Kemudian dia mulai memfokuskan reiatsunya.

"Bodoh! Jangan Ichi-"

"BANKAI!" Ledakan reiatsu kehitaman menyelimuti Ichigo. "Aku lupa kalau masih ada PR Bahasa Inggris! Akan kuselesaikan semuanya!"

Kemudian Ichigo mulai menyerang semua hollow yang tersisa…..

**XXXXX**

Ichigo dan Rukia mulai kehabisan tenaga. Hollow-hollow itu, sebanyak apapun mereka kalahkan, akan muncul terus seolah-olah seakan tak da habisnya. Di hadapan mereka masih ada 6 Hollow lagi. Mereka mulai putus asa.

"_Chire, Senbonzakura."_

Muncullah kelopak-kelopak sakura berterbangan, mencabik-cabik 6 hollow sekaligus. 6 hollow itu langsung tumbang seketik. Ichigo dan Rukia langsung berbalik mendapati seorang shinigami berdiri tenang disana.

"Nii-sama!"

"Byakuya!"

"Halo Rukia. Halo Kurosaki," sapa Byakuya dingin.

"Apa yang Nii-sama lakukan di sini?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku datang untuk menolong kalian."

"Wew, menolong kami? Baik sekali-"

TIba-tiba mereka merasakan reiatsu yang sangat besar di dekat mereka. Lalu muncullah 7 Arrancar di hadapan mereka. Ichigo yang sudah kesal langsung menyerang seorang Arrancar. Serangannya dengan mudah ditangkis, namun ia langsung menyerang balik dengan tak terduga. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Arrancar itu ambruk dengan sukses.

Kelihatannya 6 Arrancar lainnya tak ingin berakhir seperti teman mereka. Mereka langsung berpencar dan menyerang dari berbagai arah. Salah satunya mencoba menyerang Byakuya. Tiba-tiba, Byakuya menghilang dari pandangannya, dan sekarang berada tepat di sampingnya. Dia kelihatan hanya melewatinya dengan tenang, namun tiba-tiba darah segar memancar dari luka melintang di tubuh Arrancar itu. Dia langsung roboh bermandikan darah.

Di saat yang sama, seorang Arrancar melompat menyerang Rukia dari sisi kanan atas. Serangannya langsung ditangkis Rukia dan menyarangkan tebasan cepat untuk membalas. Si arrancar masih sempat menghindar, tetapi sewaktu menghindar, Rukia sudah menyerang lagi. "Hadou ke-33, Soukatsui!" Dia tak sempat menghindar, kobaran api biru melalap habis tubuhnya, namun ia tetap dapat berdiri. Sayang, sebelum ia sempat bereaksi lagi, Rukia menyerangnya sekali lagi. "Tarian pertama, Tsukishiro."

Arrancar itu mendapati kakinya mulai membeku dengan tanah. Dengan sigap, ia melompat ke udara sambil mengejek Rukia, "Hah, gadis bodoh!" Dia mulai memfokuskan reiatsunya, siap menembakkannya ke Rukia. "Mati kau!"

Namun, Rukia hanya menyeringai. "Sayang sekali," katanya tenang. Tiba-tiba, arrancar itu ikut membeku di udara di dalam es yang menjulang di langit. Lalu, es itu hancur beserta arrancar didalamnya.

Ichigo, yang sekarang mukanya ga karuan karena saking kesalnya, menyerang 2 arrancar paling kecil yang menghadangnya. Walaupun badan mereka kecil, mereka luar biasa cepat. Belum ada satupun serangan Ichigo yang masuk. Tiba-tiba, salah satu dari mereka memukul Ichigo dan kena telak. "Uaaghh…!" Ichigo terlempar ke belakang sambil menghindar. Dengan cepat, ia menembakkan Getsuga Tenshounya, dan kali ini tepat mengenai mereka. Namun, mereka tetap dapat berdiri. "Sial…." rutuknya.

Byakuya berhadapan dengan arrancar yang paling besar. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, arrancar itu mengayunkan tinjunya yang besar untuk menyerang. Byakuya menghindarinya dengan mudah, lalu menebas tangan kirinya. "Aaarrgh…!" raungnya kesakitan sambil menahan sakit. "Kurang ajar" Dia maju menyerang Byakuya lagi dengan marah. Dia menghindar dengan mudah dan kali ini menebas punggungnya. "Aagh! Dasar shinigami sialan!" raungnya marah sambil menarik zanpakutounya.

Setelah mengalahkan salah satu arrancar, Rukia berhadapan dengan arrancar yang terakhir. Dia tak menyerang, hanya mengamati berjalannya pertarungan dengan tenang.

"Tenang sekali kau, tak menyerang kami dari tadi," ujar Rukia.

"Untuk apa aku membuang tenagaku untuk melawan kalian?" balasnya tenang.

Sebenarnya tenaga Rukia mulai habis karena melawan seorang arrancar sebelumnya. Namun, ia tetap harus mengalahkan Arrancar yang dihadapannya. Dengn segenap tenaganya, Rukia menyerang maju, dan serangannya dapat ditangkis dengan mudah. Dia melanjutkan serangan bertubi-tubi kepadanya, dan semuanya dapat ditangkis dengan mudah. Rukia dengan cepat menebaskan Sode no Shirayukinya, mengincar leher arrancar itu. _Ya! Ini berhasil! _Batinnya. Akan tetapi, tepat sebelum serangannya masuk, arrancar itu menghindar dengan cepat dan menendang perutnya. "Uaagh..!" Rukia terlempar dengan keras, namun ia berhasil menstabilkan badannya, lalu berdiri dengan goyah.

Byakuya yang masih melawan arrancar besar tadi, terhenti gerakannya ketika ia melihat keadaan Rukia. Pada saat itu juga, kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit. _Tidak, ini sangat dengan mimpiku! Tidak mungkin! _Byakuya memegang erat kepalanya, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang menggila di kepalanya. Sayang, hal itu membuatnya lengah. Arrancar dihadapannya menyabetkan zanpakutounya kearahnya. Dia masih cepat menghindar, tapi tangan kanannya terkena serangan walau tidak parah.

"Haah, gerakanmu melambat, shinigami?" kata arrancar itu dengan nada mengejek.

"Jangan sombong dulu, arrancar," balasnya tenang.

Walaupun begitu, entah kenapa Byakuya merasa lawannya menjadi cepat dari biasanya. "Bakudou ke-61, Rikujou Kourou."Muncul 6 sinar yang menyegel pergerakan musuhnya. "Maaf sekali, tapi habislah kau, arrancar," ujatnya tenang. _"Chire, Senbonzakura…."_

Di sisi lain, Ichigo masih menghadapi 2 arrancar kecil dan tengil itu. Selain Getsuga Thensou mendadaknya, tidak ada serangannya yang masuk lagi. "Minggir, aku harus menolong Rukia!" serunya sembari terus menyerang 2 makhluk tengil di depannya. Mereka tak mendengar perkataan Ichigo, malah salah satu dari mereka memukul Ichigo, membuatnya terpental dengan keras. _Ini kesempatan!_ "Getsuga Tenshou!" 2 arrancar itu tak menyangka Ichigo akan menyerang balik, sehingga mereka tak sempat menghindar. _Ini pasti berhasil! _Tapi, kenyataanya adalah mereka tetap dapat berdiri, walau agak goyah. "Dasar keras kepala…!" desisnya.

Rukia berdiri dengan bertumpu pada zanpakutounya. Arrancar dihadapannya hanya berdiri dengan tenang, menatapnya. Dengan napas memburu, Rukia mencoba untuk mengumpulkan seluruh sisa tenaganya untuk bertarung. Dia tahu kalau hanya dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa sekarang, sulit baginya untuk mengalahkan arrancar itu. Akhirnya, dia menerjang maju dengan segenap tenaganya. Serangannya langsung ditangkis dan arrancar itu melancarkan tendangan keatas untuk menyerang balik. Rukia menghindar dengan cepat dan melihat kesempatan untuk menyerang cepat. Satu tebasan cepat mengenai pinggang si arrancar dari sisi kiri bawah. Namun, dia malah menarik zanpakutou Rukia dan menendangnya dengan keras. Rukia terlempar ke belakang dengan keras. Staminanya benar-benr sudah habis, sehingga berdiri saja ia tak mampu. Dengan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya, ia melancarkan serangan terakhirnya. "Hadou ke-33, Soukatsui!" Serangannya kena telak, api biru membakar tubuh lawannya. Tetapi, lawannya tetap berdiri tegak, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sudah waktunya kau mati, shinigami," desisnya. Ia mengarahkan jarinya kepada Rukia, lalu mulai mengumpulkan reiatsu di jarinya.

Sebelum Byakuya menghabisinya dengan Senbonzakura, ia menghentikan langkahnya, sekonyong-konyongnya melihat keadaan di sekitarnya. Pada saat itu juga, dia merasakan kepalanya bagai dihantam martil raksasa.

_Tidak, ini tak mungkin. Ini mirip dengan mimpi itu!_

Rukia tersudutkan dengan salah satu arrancar. Byakuya bertarung menghadapi arrancar yang paling besar, sedangkan Ichigo dihalau oleh 2 arrancar lain. Sang Arrancar bersiap untuk menembakkan Cero mautnya. Rukia hanya terpaku di tempatnya, terengah-engah. Dia sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk menghindar.

Ia memegang kepalanya semakin erat. _Itu tak mungkin terjadi….._

"HUOOOO!" Sang arrancar itu mulai memberontak, berusaha membebaskan diri dari belenggu kidou Byakuya. Byakuya, yang masih menahan sakit kepalanya, langsung menyerangnya dengan Senbonzakura. Arrancar itu roboh bermandikan darah, bersama kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berhamburan, mencabik-cabiknya. Setelah membereskan sang arrancar, Byakuya langsung berbalik untuk menolong Rukia menjauh dari Cero maut itu. Namun, entah kenapa tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Badannya seolah-olah lumpuh, seolah-olah ada lem di kakinya. _Tidak! Ini tak boleh terjadi! _ Rintihnya dalam hati.

Rukia hanya bisa menoleh menghadap Byakuya sambil berkata lirih, "Byakuya…Nii…-sama…"

_Tidak! Itu tak boleh terjadi! Mimpi itu tak boleh menjadi kenyataan! _Jerit Byakuya dalam hati. _Aku takkan membiarkan mimpi itu terjadi! AKU TAKKAN MEMBIARKAN ITU TERJADI!_

"RUKIAAA!" Reiatsunya meledak seketika, membebaskannya dari segala belenggu dalam dirinya. Dengan cepat, ia bershunpo menuju Rukia. Ya! Tepat sebelum Cero itu menghantam Rukia, Byakuya masih sempat mendorongnya menjauh. Sayang, kaki dan lengan kirinya yang menjadi korban Cero kehitam-hitaman itu.

"Nii-sama!" teriak Rukia panik, melihat darah mengucur deras dari lengan dan kaki kiri kakaknya.

Byakuya menahan dirinya agar tidak roboh. Dengan seluruh sisa kekuatannya, Ia menebaskan Senbonzakuranya kepada arrancar dihadapannya. Bilah-bilah pedang kecil mengiris tubuhnya, bagai bunga sakura yang berguguran. Arrancar itu tumbang dengan tubuh tercabik-cabik dan bermandikan darah. Senbonzakura kembali pada bentuk tersegelnya, tergenggam lemah di tangan Byakuya.

"Aku…ber…hasil…." Gumamnya.

Senbonzakura terlepas dari tangannya. Lalu tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah, meninggalkannya bernapas terengah-engah sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Nii-sama!"

"Byakuya!"

Rukia dan Ichigo langsung berlari menghampirinya. Pandangannya semakin menghilang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Ia hanya dapat melihat Rukia dan Ichigo mengelilinginya sebelum pandangannya benar-benar menghilang…

**XXXXX**

_3 hari kemudian, di Klinik Divisi 4_

Rukia berjalan di Klinik Divisi 4 dengan terburu-buru. "Selamat pagi, Kapten Unohana!" sapanya dengan napas sedikit tersengal-sengal.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Rukia. Ada hal apa yang membuatmu terburu-buru?" balas Kapten Unohana dengan ramah.

"Bagaimana…dengan keadaan..Nii-sama?"

"Kapten Kuchiki, ya. Keadaan sudah membaik."

Wajah Rukia menjadi cerah kembali, "Bolehkah saya menjenguk Nii-sama?"

"Boleh saja, tapi jangan terlalu lama ya? Kapten Kuchiki masih butuh istirahat."

"Te..Terimakasih, Kapten Unohana!" ujar Rukia sambil membungkuk dalam.

"Sama-sama," jawab Kapten Divisi 4 itu sambil tersenyum melihat Rukia pergi tergopoh-gopoh menuju ruang klinik.

Rukia mendapati kakaknya masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjangnya. Kemudian dia duduk di sebuah kursi di samping ranjangnya. "Nii-sama…" gumamnya, "maafkan aku karena telah membuat Nii-sama khawatir sampai terluka begini…." Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Tak terasa, air mata menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

...

Byakuya mendapati dirinya berada di tempat yang luas dan gelap. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya kegelapan yang didapatnya. Byakuya hanya mendesah pelan,"Ternyata, sudah waktunya bagiku untuk pergi…." Ia melangkah menuju kegelapan. Ia menghentikan langkahnya untuk sesaat, lalu menoleh ke belakang. "Selamat tinggal…Rukia…..Jaga Rukia baik-baik, Kurosaki…." Dan ia menghentikan napasnya untuk sesaat. "Aku akan segera menyusulmu….Hisana…." Ia membalikkan kepalanya, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.

"Byakuya-sama…"

Byakuya merasa darahnya membeku mendengar suara dari belakangnya. Dengan perlahan, ia membalikkan tubuhya. Ia mendapati seorang wanita muda di hadapannya. "Hi..Hisana? Apa itu…kau?"

"Ya, Byakuya-sama….ini aku," jawab wanita itu dengan suaranya yang lembut.

Byakuya tak kuasa menahan kebahagian sekalius kesedihannya, lalu menghambur ke pelukan hangat istrinya. "Hisana….aku pikir aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi…." isaknya dalam tangis. "Aku bahagia aku dapat bertemu denganmu lagi….."

Ia mengelus punggung Byakuya dengan lembut."Ya, aku juga bahagia dapat bertemu denganmu lagi, Byakuya-sama….."

"Dan sekarang, aku akan pergi bersamamu…." Byakuya membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam tangis dan pelukan istrinya.

"Tidak….Byakuya-sama belum boleh pergi….."

Byakuya tertegun dengan apa yang dia dengar. "Apa maksudmu, Hisana?"

"Byakuya-sama….masih punya tugas yang harus diselesaikan….."

Perlahan-lahan, tubuh Hisana mulai hilang dalam pelukannya, menuju kegelapan. Byakuya mempererat pelukannya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri lagi, Hisana…."

"Byakuya-sama harus tetap hidup. Byakuya-sama masih punya tugas yang belum terselesaikan…" Tubuhnya semakin hilang ditelan kegelapan. Byakuya berusaha mencegahnya pergi. "Tapi…aku ingin tetap bersamamu…." rintihnya.

"Aku yakin, Byakuya-sama pasti dapat menjalaninya…." Katanya lirih, sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan Byakuya sendirian.

Byakuya hanya menatapi kepergian istrinya. _Tugas yang belum kuselesaikan….._ Lalu. Ia pun teringat kepada Rukia. "Apa…kau ingin aku tetap menjaga Rukia, Hisana….?" Keyakinan mulai terkumpul di benaknya. _Ya, aku harus tetap hidup. Aku akan terus menjaganya, Hisana….._

Byakuya membuka matanya, mendapati dirinya berada di Klinik Divisi 4. Rukia yang menyadari kakaknya sudah siuman, langsung memeluk kakaknya dengan erat sambil melepas tangisannya. "Nii-sama…Nii-sama tak apa-apa kan?" Tangisnya pecah didalam pelukan hangatnya. Byakuya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus kepalanya adiknya dengan lembut. "Ya….aku baik-baik saja….Rukia…" suaranya terdengar menyejukkan bagai kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berguguran. "Jangan menangis….Rukia….."

_Ya, jangan menangis Rukia. Aku akan selalu menjagamu. Aku akan selalu menjagamu hingga darahku mongering, hingga napasku berhenti, hingga jantungku berhenti berdetak…._

_Aku akan menjagamu, selamanya…._

_** -THE END- **_

Fuaaahh, gak terasa DarkTigrex butuh waktu 3 minggu buat nyelesain nih fanfic! Jujur, DarkTigrex sendiri suka bagian akhirnya, soalnya romantis gitu…*tabok!* Oke, oke, DarkTigrex ngerasa pasti banyak kekurangan di fanfic yang ancur ini. Karena ngerasa masih butuh banyak support dari senior-senior yng udah pengalaman bikin cerita yanglebih baik daripada ginian, tolong direview sambil ngasih saran dan kritiknya ya! Tapi inget, NO FLAME PLEASE! Oya, fanfic ini juga nerima review dari anonymous, jadi bagi anda yang ga punya akun fanfiction, jangan malu-malu! Ayo Review!

PS: Fanfic DarkTigrex yang 'Chain of Blood' untuk sementara hiatus dulu ya, soalnya sibuk banget nih!


	3. Gomen, na!

**Gomen, na~!**

Ya, ini Author's note khusus dari DarkTigrex! Melihat respons bagus buat "The Frozen Cherry Blossom Petals", bikin DarkTigrex semangat lagi. Tapi ngeliat chapter 2-nya yang anjriiittttt, ancur banget, DarkTigrex mo minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Kalo banyak typo/ over typo ama banyak kata-kata yang ilang, salahkan Microsoft Word yang ga bener ngopinya waktu motong ceritanya buat Chapter 2!*digampar ama om MS Word* DarkTigrex seneng banyak yang baca karya romance perdana DarkTigrex, tapi reviewnya masih dibawah harapan...T_T

**JADI, DARKTIGREX MOHON MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA KEPADA PARA READERS KARENA BANYAKNYA KESALAHAN FATAL DI FANFIC INI!**

Nah, ini buat balas para reviewers yang sudah baik hati mau meluangkan waktunya buat ngereview

Shirayuki umi: Ah, salam newbie juga dari DarkTigrex! Hehe, makasih karena udah mau review fanfict romance yang abal-abal ini!*give a deep hug!*

Reita: Ah, iya juga ya, fanfict tentang Byakuya aja jarang ada yang pake bahasa Indonesia, apalagi tentang ByaRuki. Sebenarnya sih, DarkTigrex lebih suka ByaRen! *ditampol Byakuya ma Renji* And, DarkTigrex itu sebenernya cewek lho!

Iruka Aikawa: Ah, DarkTigrex dah yakin pasti akan ada orang yang comment soal keancuran Chapter 2! Makasih banget ya Senpai! DarkTigrex emang dari sononya ga bisa buat cerita romance, nah kalo soal typonya, udah DarkTigrex benerin, silakan dibaca lagi kalo senpai berkenan. Nah, kalo soal ByaHisa ato ByaRuki, sebetulnya ceritanya emang lebih fokus ke ByaRuki, tapi conclusionnya sebenarnya buat ByaHisa, maaf ya dah buat senpai bingung!

Nah, sekian permintaan maaf dari DarkTigrex yang nista ini. Daripada itu, DarkTigrex masih butuh banyak support dari fanfictioners yang udah lebih senior, makanya tolong review sambil kasih sarannya ya kak! Nah buat yang ga punya akun fanfiction tapi tetep amu ngereview, review aja jangan malu. Semua fanfiction DarkTigrex menerima review anonymous kok!


End file.
